The York College Vision and Mission Statement describes it as an institution committed to academic excellence through teaching, learning, research and scholarship. A specific objective listed in its 5-year plan is to create an academic environment that values and encourages research scholarship and creative activities. The college envisions the MBRS/SCORE Program as a means of assisting it to achieve these objectives. The long term goals of the MBRS/SCORE program at York College are therefore: (1) To strengthen institutional research and research training capability and (2) to enhance the research productivity of the faculty. The specific measurable objectives are: (i) to increase the number of disciplines with faculty who have funding for research projects, from four to five, and thereby broaden the impact of biomedical research at the institution. (ii) to increase the number of faculty with competitive research programs from 5 to 7. (iii) to increase the number of presentations by faculty at professional society meetings from 8 per year to 10 per year. (iv) to increase the per-capita peer-reviewed publication rate in the participating departments from 0.7 per year to 1.0 per year. (v) to increase the number of faculty who successfully submit S06 or R15 type grant applications from 5 to 8. To help achieve these goals and objectives the institution requests support for two regular subprojects in the areas of molecular genetics and . With the resources provided by MBRS/SCORE the college can continue to strengthen and diversify its research capability and research training capability and continue to provide expanded opportunities for underrepresented minorities in biomedical research.